


Suga's (April Fool's) Suffering

by amsves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: April Fools' Day, Fluff and Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 14:29:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6427639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amsves/pseuds/amsves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I say that asking people out on April Fool’s Day is a sick joke, one I’d expect from someone else but never from you. I thought you had more tact than that, and more respect for your friends. Now if you’ll excuse me, the bell is about to ring and I can’t be late.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suga's (April Fool's) Suffering

Koushi sighed as he darted out the door on his way to school. April Fool’s Day was such a dumb holiday, and surely Tanaka and Nishinoya were going to take it too far (again). The last thing he wanted was to spend the first day of April in the headmaster’s office like last year, explaining why he couldn’t control the energetic kouhai and stop them from mixing worms in with the spaghetti, or spray-painting dicks on all the boys’ toilets, or surprising Asahi with grotesque masks that made him scream like a little girl. One prank would have been enough for any normal, rational, sane person, but Nishinoya and Tanaka were none of the above.

He made it to school with plenty of time to spare, and settled into his seat quietly. He had just pulled out his novel and begun reading (a daring tale of a swashbuckling pirate and a magic thief) when Michimiya knocked on the desktop to get his attention. He tore his eyes out of the book slowly. “Oh, hi, Yui. What can I do for you?”

Yui smiled nervously and picked some imaginary lint off of her blazer sleeve. “Oh, um, Daichi needs to see you. He’s outside of the gym, near the cherry tree. He said it’s urgent.”

Koushi glanced at his watch. “But class starts in five minutes. Are you sure he needs me right now?”

“You’ll make it if you hurry,” Yui insisted, “And if you’re late, I’ll cover for you. Now, go!”

Suga put his novel away and raced down the stairs (passing Tanaka and Nishinoya carrying a suspicious-looking package, but there wasn’t time for that right now) and out to the gym. “Daichi?” he yelled through cupped hands. “What is it? We’re going to be late!”

“Hey, Suga!” Daichi stepped out from around the corner. “Thanks for agreeing to meet me before school started. I, um, I didn’t think this could wait until the end of the day.” He scratched his head, the same nervous aura that Yui had earlier surrounding him.

“Of course, Captain Sawamura,” Suga smiled, “But what is it? I already have two tardies, and Sensei made it clear she wasn’t going to let a third one off lightly.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll be quick, then.” Daichi took a deep breath before letting out a long ramble. “The truth is, Suga, I like you. I have for a pretty long time now, but I just figured out that I liked you, you know, like _that_ yesterday? So, I’m kinda nervous, sorry, but I just wanted to tell you.”

Koushi must have had an uncomfortable look on his face, because Daichi pressed on. “And it’s totally okay if you don’t feel the same way! I just figured I’d tell you, and then see how you felt about it, but I don’t want this to change our friendship if you don’t! I’m totally fine with just being friends and, wow, I sound like a first-year confessing to her senpai,” he finished with a chuckle.

Koushi felt tears pricking at the edges of his eyes, but he didn’t let his voice waver. “Are you done, Daichi?”

Daichi exhaled. “Yeah. So, um, what do you say?”

“I say that asking people out on April Fool’s Day is a sick joke, one I’d expect from someone else but never from you.” Koushi clenched his fists at his sides as the tears threatened to start flowing, but he didn’t let them. “I thought you had more tact than that, and more respect for your friends. Now if you’ll excuse me, the bell is about to ring and I can’t be late.” He took off towards his classroom, and only when he turned his back did he let a few tears out.

He slumped into his seat at the very last possible second, ignoring Daichi when the latter slipped into the seat next to him. Yui poked his other side. “So,” she whispered, “What did he want? And, oh my gosh, why are you crying?” 

She produced a tissue from her bag, which Koushi declined. “He wanted to play a prank on me, that’s all. And you know how I feel about April Fool’s Day!” Koushi produced a smile, but it was clearly fake, and Yui squeezed his hand in solace as the lesson began.

Koushi didn’t pay attention to the lesson at all. Every time Daichi spoke or fidgeted, his eyes snapped over to the captain, and he had to focus all his attention on making it look like he wasn’t paying any attention to the other boy at all. It wasn’t until about three hours into the school day, when Daichi carelessly dropped a piece of paper under Koushi’s seat, that he budged an inch. 

Koushi picked it up. Michimiya Yui, the note read. He carefully placed the note on Yui’s desk before he went back to ignoring Daichi. Yui opened the note, read it, and began scribbling furiously on the flip side.

A little while later, Yui dropped the same note on Koushi’s desk, labeled Sawamura Daichi. He swatted the note carefully over to Daichi’s desk before ignoring him once more.

Finally, it was lunch time. Koushi had been suffocating in that classroom, so close to the guy he’d secretly liked since the first day of high school who had so viciously stomped on his feelings. He dashed out of the classroom and into the neighboring one. “Psst, Asahi!” he stage-whispered, causing Asahi to lift his head out of his homework. “Come get lunch with me!”

“Oh, uh, I actually brought my lunch—“ Asahi trailed off as he saw Koushi’s face, still red-eyed and shiny from his (minimal) crying earlier. “Sure, let’s go.” 

“What happened this morning?” Asahi questioned as they left the room. “Yui texted me to say that you were crying, and Daichi texted me to say that he made a mistake—“

“I’ll say he made a mistake,” Koushi choked out bitterly. “Messing with people’s feelings is something I’d expect from maybe Tsukkishima, but never Daichi.”

“So, what exactly did he do?”

“He faked a love confession for me. I know right?” he added, seeing Asahi’s surprised face. “So not like him! But it happened this morning, that’s for sure. Gosh, how long have I been in love with him? Not that he knows that, of course, it’s just—“ Koushi buried his face in his hands. “Asahi, I was so hurt and embarrassed. Why would he do that to me?”

“He probably didn’t mean to hurt you—“ Asahi started, but Koushi cut him off.

“Then why?” Koushi fought the tears back a second time. “Why would he do that to me? We were friends! Friends don’t do that to friends!”

Asahi produced a tissue and this time, Koushi didn’t refuse it.

The rest of the day passed by agonizingly slowly. When it finally ended, Koushi shoved his books into his bag and all but sprinted out of the classroom, only stopping when he ran smack-dab into Asahi. “Oh, sorry!” Koushi apologized, “Didn’t see you there, Asahi, but I’m actually not feeling too well and I think I’m just going to go home now—“ he tried to get around Asahi, but the larger male wouldn’t budge. “Um, Asahi? You’re blocking the doorway.”

“I’m sorry, Suga, but I can’t let you leave.” The few classmates still in the classroom shivered at how menacing those words sounded, but Koushi wasn’t scared by Asahi’s large stature. 

“Asahi. Let me leave.”

“You have to talk to Daichi first,” Asahi’s voice trembled slightly, but he stood his ground.   
“I have NOTHING to say to him! Now let me go!” Koushi was well aware of how immature he sounded, but at that moment he couldn’t deal with this shit. He thrust his shoulder into Asahi’s chest in a vain attempt to dislodge his friend from the doorway. “You’re blocking all these innocent bystanders in the classroom! You’ve gotta move!”

“If you agree to talk to Daichi, then I’ll move,” Asahi stated calmly. 

“Fine,” Koushi growled. “Now let all these other people go home.” Asahi moved out of the doorway, and Koushi sprinted past him. I’m going home, he thought to himself. Screw this bullshit. He only made it so far, however, until Asahi caught him by the collar of his uniform, wrapping his other hand around Suga’s waist. 

“You agreed to talk to Daichi.” 

“Let me go! I don’t ever want to see that jerk’s face again!”

“Suga, you’re on the same volleyball team.”

“Then I’ll quit, or something! Just let me go.”

Asahi’s response to that was to pick Koushi up and carry him over his shoulder to the gym, where Daichi was waiting. “Daichi!” he called out to their friend, “I got him!”

“Was carrying him really necessary?” Daichi questioned as Asahi set the silver-haired setter down. 

Asahi scratched his head. “Well, actually—“

“YES,” Koushi interrupted, eyes on the ground, “Because I never wanted to talk to you again, or at least avoid you for, like, the rest of the school year. So you’d better have a pretty stellar reason for pulling that prank on me earlier, or I’ll—“

“I wasn’t pranking you!” Daichi shouted. “I really like you, Suga! And I finally got my life together enough to ask you out, and then you started telling me how mean I was and how that wasn’t a cool prank for April Fool’s Day, and that was when I realized that it was April Fool’s Day! I forgot! Honestly, Suga,” he grabbed Koushi’s slender hands in his own, “Please believe me.”

Koushi lifted his eyes off the ground and met Daichi’s gaze. “You’re serious?” He looked to Asahi, who nodded, and then to Yui (when did she get here?) who was filming the whole thing on her phone and grinning wildly, before settling back on Daichi. “You’re serious.”

“I’m one hundred percent serious,” Daichi said solemnly. “I really, really like you, Suga. Please, do me the honor of agreeing to date me.”

The corners of Koushi’s lips quirked upwards into a small smile. A small breeze ruffled his hair, and sent a flurry of newly-bloomed cherry blossom petals raining down on them. “Well, I suppose, it’s possible that I might forgive you, and I could—“

Yui stepped forward and smacked a hand over Koushi’s mouth. “He says yes.” Koushi rolled his eyes, but didn’t object. 

It’s worth mentioning that he also didn’t object when, after Yui stepped backed, Daichi closed the minimal distance between them, pulling Koushi into a warm hug and then a chaste kiss. Eventually, even though Koushi really wished it didn’t have to end, it ended, and they separated, both blushing a light pink and smiling profusely. Daichi was leaning in for a second kiss when—

“Hey, captain!” Both snapped their heads in the direction of the gym, where Nishinoya and Tanaka were standing. “You’re late for your own practice, and you’re totally missing out on the best April Fool’s prank every, concocted expertly by Ryuu and I—“ Noya broke off as he and Tanaka tumbled out of the gym and landed at their senpai's feet. “Oh.” 

“Yeah, um,” Ryuu scratched the back of his head. “We recognize now that you two are kind of busy, so we’re just gonna—“

Kiyoko appeared and dragged the two first-years away by their collars. “Feel free to continue, you two,” she said with a small smile.

Ennoshita poked his head out of the gym. “Yeah, we can hold down the fort for the next, say, fifteen minutes, if you need some extra time,” he added with a wink before the four disappeared.

Daichi, now bright red, turned back to Koushi. “Um, well,” he stuttered.

Koushi cut him off with another chaste kiss. “I do believe that Chikara just relieved you of your duties as Captain. Are you going to let a mere second-year talk to you like that?”

Daichi’s smile was so wide it looked like it hurt his cheeks. “I’ll talk to him. Later, though.”

Koushi’s smile was just as wide. “Later sounds perfect to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy April Fool's Day!


End file.
